¿Why you don't Me Yet?
by narushizu4ever
Summary: ¿Porque no me has llamado?, ¿Acaso ya no te importo?. Fic por el aniversario del foro "Irresistible Naranja" y regalo para mi nee-chan Leiray Rose


¿Why you don't Me Yet? 

Discraimer: No soy Kishimoto y no gano dinero por esto

Para mi grupo: **"Irresistible Naranja"** por nuestro aniversario y a **Leiray Rose **quien fue la hermana a la que le hice el fic n.n 

-Vamos, vamos contesta-pedía una joven de cabello rojo largo esperando desde el otro lado de la línea pero sin éxito. 

Apretó el aparato con fuerza aunque no la suficiente para romperlo, Llevaba meses esperando hablar con "muy buen amigo" suyo que se había mudado lejos del pequeño pueblo donde ambos crecieron.

Suspiro rendida cayendo recostada sobre la cama de su habitación, Miro el techo de su pieza preguntándose tantas cosas.

¿Por qué no la llamaba?, ¿No la quería?, ¿Se había conseguido a alguien más? Si eso debía ser…

-¡Ese maldito!-exclamo levantándose con brusquedad y tirando un pequeño peluche de rana que tenía en el proceso-¿Eh?-agacho su vista al suelo donde el pequeño muñeco había caído.

Una pequeña rana anaranjada con chaleco y una expresión que si bien era seria por su pequeño tamaño no daba el aspecto de eso en lo absoluto

-¡Oh Gamakichi lo lamento mucho mi enojo no es contigo!-Exclamo abrazando al pequeño peluche con cariño y amor-Mi enojo es con el estúpido de Namikaze- volvió a su estado anterior.

Gamakichi era un peluche que Minato le había regalado a Kushina antes de irse del pueblo, A él le encantaban las ranas y aunque a ella le parecían al inicio desagradables no pudo evitar encariñarse con ese pequeño peluche.

-**Hey niña no te enojes con él, Minato se fue a la ciudad por cuestiones del trabajo de su tío**\- hablo su peluche, aunque en realidad era la peli roja tratando de que su voz sonara chillona y graciosa como se imaginaba que fuera la de la rana

-Eso lo sé, pero no puedo perdonarlo no me ha hablado desde hace mucho…-suspiro con tristeza caminado hacia el tocador que se encontraba al lado de su cama- Tal vez hasta ya se olvidó de mí, digo no tengo nada destacable mi horrible personalidad, mi forma de vestir tan poco femenina, como de manera nada delicada, soy ruidosa, bromeo pesado un cuerpo espantoso y además…-se miró su cabello color rojo cuál tomate lo odiaba.

**-Kushina-chan ya deja de pensar así Minato te quiere tal como eres**\- aseguraba la rana de nuevo siendo interpretada por la joven cuál marioneta.

-Desearía creerlo…-suspiro se sentía confundida sin Minato para animarle ahora ella había vuelto a sentirse la misma chiquilla insegura que era antes de conocerlo.

Antes de conocer al Namikaze no era más que una niña solitaria, parlanchina y arrogante que no creía en la amistad ni mucho menos en el amor.

Él le había enseñado que en el mundo había luz, había esperanza, amistad y sobre todo había amor. La actitud hacia ella misma no había cambiado pero si su forma de vista sobre su cabello ahora eso para ella era algo preciado.

Aunque eso de nada servía ahora no quería recordar eso, No quería recordara a Minato...

-¿Por qué te fuiste?, Después de ese preciso momento entre los dos….-una lagrima amarga hundiéndose nuevamente en recuerdos.

Le había entregado todo su ser su amor y su cuerpo aquella noche de pasión y amor donde ambos se hicieron uno solo, Ahora era un recuerdo viejo que al parecer él había olvidado.

Kushina finalmente se derrumbó a llorar, ya no podía con esto y tomó una decisión si él la había olvidado ella haría lo mismo.

Adiós a los recuerdos tristes, adiós a aquellos momentos felices, adiós a ver la noche estrellada junto a él, adiós a salidas a comer ramen junto a él y los sueños de un futuro juntos, adiós a Gamakichi y sobre todo….Adiós Minato Namikaze. ¿Sin embargo porqué se sentía tan vacía al hacer eso, porque su llanto se había alterado más aún?

_~~~Ring-Ring~~~_

  
Era su celular, alguien la había llamado se acercó a él aparato y contesto con cierto tono de inquietud al ver que era un número desconocido.

-¿Bueno?-Ella fue la primera en hablar tratando de aparentar estar tranquila.

-¿Bueno, Kushina puedes escucharme?- se oyó una voz masculina y juvenil al otro lado de la línea.

-Minato…-susurro con la voz mesclada de emociones enojo, sorpresa, alivió, alegría y amor estaba a punto de derrumbarse a llorar pero se contuvo-¡Grandísimo baka!, ¿¡Porque no me has llamado?!- exclamo con furia en su voz.

** Fin**

**Fuck yeah termine mi primer MinaKushi y…me he quedado un poco desconforme con él…es que era el primero y además no se me mucho eso de manejar a Kushina, pero tenía que hacerlo el aniversario ameritaba el intento...espero que haya quedado bien u.u , Lo hice todo en un día**

**Aclaraciones: Este fic se basa en una canción de vocaloid con el mismo nombre que el tituló que use…Y él porque Minato se atrasa en llamarle es porque tenía que establecerse, Vamos gente cuando uno se muda y en especial de un pueblo a una ciudad esta eso de conseguir dinero para pagar todos los gastos…y si eso incluye el maldito teléfono xD**

**Dedicatoria a ****Leiray Rose por el aniversario de nuestro foro "Irresistible Naranja" felicidades a ti y a todos los demás querida hermana n.n****  
**


End file.
